Le prix à payer
by Loupiotte
Summary: Chapitre 4 en ligne. Une pièce sombre, froide. Des mangemorts qui amènent un jeune homme. qui est ce? difficile à dire. Face à lui, un autre prisonnier. La terreur, un regard, le silence. et... Warning: YAOI! Slash
1. Mourir une première fois

**Titre :** Le prix à payer

**Chapitre :** Mourir une première fois

**Disclamer :** snifff ! aucun perso à moi ! ils sont tous à J.K Rowling et à l'univers d'Harry Potter.

**Avertissement :** Cette fanfiction contiendra la mention d'un couple **homosexuel**, voir **d'actes explicites ( pas sur mais je préfère prévenir que guérir)** donc, homophobes, s'abstenir. Je n'accepte pas les reviews du style : ce couple est improbable, mais j'aime pas le yaoi etc… Vous êtes prévenus, donc, si vous lisez cette histoire, ne venez pas vous plaindre après ! Regardez bien les ratings, merci !

**Couple :** Je le dis maintenant ou pas ? arghhh ! J'hésite ! Bon, remarquez, ce sera flagrant mais… Allez, pour le plaisir !... Je le dis passss ! Juste un indice, **y'a Lupin dans le couple Yaoi !** Oh et puis c'est marqué XD

**Rating :** Pour ce chapitre, **K+.** ( pour la violence) En revanche, pour le reste, ça peut tourner à **T, voir M**. (si je me décide à faire un lemon, pas sur, pas sur… voir même mal barré mais bon ! XD)

**Genre :** Yaoi / drame ( p'tre un peu) / possibilité de POV

**Spoiler :** Spoiler sur le tome 6. L'histoire se place après le tome 6 et un hypothétique tome 7 (on prend de l'avance sur la guerre ! )

**Mot de l'auteur :** Bah rien à dire pour commencer, à part, heu… bonne lecture ! Et excusez moi par avance c'est ma toute première fic sur Harry Potter…

Ah ! et mon pseudo étant provisoire, ne soyez pas surpris si un changement de nom survient en cours de route !

**

* * *

**

_« Non ! Lâchez moi ! Je ne veux pas ! »_

Un jeune homme vêtu d'une longue robe de sorcier sombre se débattait, maintenu par de puissants mangemorts qui le conduisaient de façon irrémédiable vers les ténèbres d'une cellule. Malgré toute la violence et malgré toutes ses tentatives, leur prisonnier ne parvenait pas à leur faire lâcher prise. Comme l'étau du destin, leurs mains venaient broyer son bras, comme si elles souhaitaient ainsi le détruire. Et lui, traîné par ces dernières, ne tarda pas à entendre les grilles d'une geôle émettre un grincement pareil à un cri alors qu'on le poussait sans ménagement dans une petite pièce aux murs de pierre, où un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, assez quelconque, se tenait prostré.

En entendant le choc du corps sur le sol de pierre, ce dernier releva son visage et posa ses yeux d'un bleu profond sur ce qui semblait être son nouveau colocataire. Son regard s'agrandit un instant de stupeur. Mais il semblait en bien trop piteux état pour émettre le moindre son.

Le jeune garçon se releva et se précipita sur les grilles. Trop tard. Elles avaient été refermées, et il se retrouvait maintenant prisonnier face à un individu qu'il craignait plus que tout. Il se retourna d'ailleurs vers lui, et posa deux grands yeux d'un bleu limpide sur ce prisonnier, un magnifique regard agrandit par la terreur.

Son vis-à-vis ne semblait pas comprendre une telle manifestation de peur. Et, honnêtement, peu de gens l'auraient comprise. Qu'avait donc de si effrayant, un homme amaigri par une longue et pénible détention, une silhouette décharnée portant des vêtements sales et en partie en lambeaux, avec un regard si vide, que l'on aurait pu croire ce corps inhabité depuis bien longtemps? Un regard éteint, ou ne semblait plus briller le moindre espoir. Un regard bien différent de celui du jeune homme, qui le fixait toujours, comme s'il s'attendait à voir à tout instant un monstre surgir à la place du pitoyable prisonnier.

Ce dernier détourna bien vite son attention du garçon. Rien n'avait le mérite d'attirer celle-ci désormais. Depuis le temps qu'il était enfermé ici, subissant séquestrations, sévices, coups et malnutrition, il n'était plus en mesure de réfléchir posément et calmement. D'ailleurs, il n'avait même plus véritablement la notion du temps. Depuis quand était-il enfermé ici ? Une semaine ? Une heure ? Des jours ? Plusieurs semaines ? Plus ?

Sous l'effort de la réflexion, ses sourcils se plissèrent, mais son regard resta vide. Il tenta de compter les souvenirs d'une douleur bien familière, mais, hélas, il ne parvenait pas à s'en rappeler. Il ne s'était sans doute même pas rendu compte que le regard du jeune garçon ne le fixait plus lui, mais la fenêtre, derrière lui, si petite, où l'on voyait le ciel s'ensanglanter avant la tombée de la nuit.

Une nuit, qui allait être longue.

Il ne se serait sans doute aperçut de rien, s'il n'avait pas ressentit assez soudainement le picotement désormais familier qui parcourait ses doigts, à la manière de milliers d'insectes. Dès que cette sensation commença à l'envahir, l'homme émergea de sa torpeur, et releva son visage aux traits tirés, mais cependant, toujours aussi doux, vers le jeune homme pétrifié par la terreur qui lui faisait face.

_« Il ne faut pas que tu restes ici… »_

Lança t-il en penchant légèrement la tête, ses yeux à présent aussi terrifiés que ceux du jeune homme qui le fixait. Ce dernier recula, et se retrouva bientôt contre la grille, alors que l'homme lui lançait un regard paniqué. Bientôt, ça allait commencer. Il sentait déjà son esprit s'engourdir, il sentait venir le moment fatidique. Le temps semblait alors ne plus avoir de mesure. Car bientôt, la nuit s'abattit sur les environs. Ce n'était pas une de ces nuits sombres où les pires cauchemars viennent nous hanter. Non, c'était une des ces magnifiques nuits, claires, où quelques étoiles filantes se risquaient à traverser le ciel, illuminant pour un temps le bleu magnifique de ce soir si magique. C'était une de ces magnifiques nuits, où la lumière de la lune se miroitait sur les étendues des lacs. La lune, qui avait alors la forme d'un cercle.

Un cri.

Guttural, sauvage, inhumain.

_« va t-en ! »_

Des paroles à peine audibles, et un ordre impossible à réaliser. Le jeune homme sentit son souffle devenir court, alors que devant lui, le prisonnier se dressait, grandissait, ses vêtements se déchirant sous la violence de la transformation. Il semblait souffrir mille morts, alors que ses ongles devenait griffes, et ses dents, crocs. Il lui était impossible de détacher son regard de ce spectacle horrible et terrifiant. Bientôt, ce ne fut plus un humain qu'il eut en face de lui, mais une bête terrifiante. Il fixa ses yeux. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Le regard de la bête se fit un court instant peiné, il vit même quelque chose y briller. Puis, la pupille se dilata, et la créature poussa un hurlement, déchirant, auxquels plusieurs échos répondirent.

Lorsqu'elle fixa de nouveau l'humain face à elle, ce n'était plus dans une expression de peine. Ses iris dorés ne reflétaient plus que la faim et le plaisir de la chasse. A ce moment là, le jeune homme comprit qu'il n'avait plus d'espoir.

La créature se jeta sur lui, mais il esquiva ses crocs de justesse. Qu'importe ! Cela ne découragea pas son adversaire qui revient à la charge quelques secondes plus tard, griffant l'air de pattes.

Le temps, encore une fois, semblait ne plus avoir court. Mais il se passa quelques heures, quelques interminables heures, avant que l'on entende la bête prononcer un grognement de satisfaction, alors que ses crocs se refermaient sur une chair jeune et tendre. Un hurlement de douleur retentit. Quelques geôliers levèrent la tête, avant de reprendre paisiblement leur partie d'échec.

Dans une cellule au fond, on pouvait entendre les sons d'un animal affamé pouvant enfin plonger ses crocs dans son repas. Il n'avait eu aucune chance, la pièce était petite, il était désarmé, et bien loin de pouvoir lutter avec son adversaire. Il s'était battu, jusqu'à l'épuisement. Il avait voulu tenir jusqu'à l'aube, mais ne l'avait pu. Comme dans ce conte qu'on racontait aux enfants, le loup planta ses canines dans sa chair blanche. Quelques hurlements d'agonie, mais si peu.

Il ne tenta même plus de se dégager, une fois les crocs plantés dans son bras. Il avait juste regardé la fenêtre. La lune déclinait, mais il était trop tard. Peu à peu, le manque de sang et l'épuisement rendirent sa tête lourde. Il se sentait sombrer. La douleur ? Il commençait à l'oublier, à ne plus le ressentir, comme dans un état second. Il ne voulait pas abandonner. S'il se laisser aller, c'était fini. Mais en avait-il vraiment le choix. Et puis, il avait eu si mal. Il ne voulait pas que ça recommence.

Incapable d'émettre la moindre pensée logique, il soupira. Peu à peu, il sombrait dans l'inconscience. Sa dernière pensée fut pour la bête qui le déchiquetait. Quel était cet éclat dans ses yeux ? il ne savait pas pourquoi cette question avait tant d'importance… Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir avant d'y avoir répondu.

Il tenta de hurler une nouvelle fois, mais n'y parvint pas. Sa vue se brouillait, multipliant les tâches rubis q'il voyait autour de lui.

Quel était cet éclat ?

Ça avait tant d'importance !

L'aube perçait enfin. Il eut un sourire. La bête poussa un râle. La lune s'éteignait, laissant de nouveau place à un astre rougeoyant comme le sang autour de son corps meurtri et déchiqueté. Finalement, il avait gagné. Il n'aurait pu en être autrement ! Il n'était pas n'importe qui, non ?

Ah ! Mais ça y est !

Il avait compris…

Cet éclat dans les yeux de la bête…

Et si c'était...?

Sa tête vacilla alors, ses yeux d'azur se fermèrent, et les ténèbres l'engloutirent.

* * *

Voilà, le premier chapitre est fini ! Une petite review peut-être ? ce serait gentil en tous cas ! à bientôt pour la suite ! 


	2. Revenir

**Titre :** Le prix à payer

**Chapitre :** Revenir

**Disclamer :** snifff ! aucun perso à moi ! ils sont tous à J.K Rowling et à l'univers d'Harry Potter.

**Avertissement :** Cette fanfiction contiendra la mention d'un couple **homosexuel**, voir **d'actes explicites ( pas sur mais je préfère prévenir que guérir)** donc, homophobes, s'abstenir. Je n'accepte pas les reviews du style : ce couple est improbable, mais j'aime pas le yaoi etc… Vous êtes prévenus, donc, si vous lisez cette histoire, ne venez pas vous plaindre après ! Regardez bien les ratings, merci !

**Couple :** Bon, tout le monde le sait, non ? Je laisse encore un peu le suspens…

**Rating :** Pour ce chapitre, **PG-13** en revanche, pour le reste, ça peut tourner à **T, voir M**. (si je me décide à faire un lemon, pas sur, pas sur… voir même mal barré mais bon ! XD)

**Genre :** Yaoi / drame ( p'tre un peu) / possibilité de POV

**Spoiler :** Spoiler sur le tome 6. L'histoire se place après le tome 6 et un hypothétique tome 7 (on prend de l'avance sur la guerre ! )

**Mot de l'auteur :** Chapitre plutôt moyen je trouve, mais j'avais besoin de planter un minimum le décor, et de mentionner ce qui se passe dans un hypothétique tome 7. J'ai beaucoup hésité à le faire, mais j'ai préféré tout de même le mentionner pour plus de clarté. Un chapitre donc plus explicatif qu'autre chose. Les protagonistes de cette fic devraient se revoir dans le chapitre suivant. Je risque également de dépasser les 5 chapitres initialement prévus. Je m'oriente à présent vers 7 chapitres, plus courts ( disons que un chapitre est divisé en trois) mais ce sera plus clair, et ça me permettra d'updater plus vite. J'hésite encore, mais c'est très probable !

**Concernant mes autres fics :** rien de particulier, un petit ralentissement sur vivre mais qui sera sans grandes conséquences vu que la fic ne fait que trois chapitres ( donc, je rattraperai vite.) pour le reste, je mets régulièrement à jour ma bio, où il y a la liste des fics en projet, les progressions etc… tout le monde s'en fout mais bon, je le signale quand même, au cas ou… XD

**RAR :** Merci encore à Mystical ! Comme prévu, la suite ! Je suis contente de la mettre si vite en ligne, même si le chapitre est plutôt moyen. Je pense le reprendre plus tard ! Merci encore pour ton message !

* * *

Des voix ? D'où venaient ces voix ? Elles semblaient si nombreuses ! à qui appartenaient-elles ? Les yeux clos, il tentait de les reconnaître. Mais dans les limbes de l'inconscience, c'était peine perdue. Chacune résonnait de façon atroce dans sa tête, prononçant des paroles dont il ne saisissait que quelques mots, parmi cette vague d'échos qui le submergeait. Il eut envie de les faire taire, tant sa tête était emplie de sons différents, qui le torturaient, et l'embrouillaient. Il n'avait alors aucune notion du temps. Il lui semblait entendre si longtemps ces rumeurs, avant qu'elles ne s'éloignent un instant, pour revenir juste après, un peu plus fortes, comme le chant de l'océan qui se fracasse sur le rivage. Et puis, assez soudainement, à travers ses yeux clos, il sentit une lumière. L'impossibilité de bouger dans laquelle il se trouvait depuis déjà un bon moment semblait céder : il se sentit battre des paupières. Les voix devirent plus distinctes, plus humaines, plus compréhensibles. Soudain, celle d'une femme lui parvint clairement.

_« Il se réveille Arthur ! Il se réveille ! »_

Quelques bruits de pas précipités après et quelques exclamations plus tard, Remus Lupin émergea enfin de l'inconscience dans laquelle il s'était réfugié, se redressant brusquement, peut-être un peu effrayé de voir dès son réveil une foule de visages penchés vers lui. Il regretta aussitôt son geste un peu trop brutal. La tête lui tournait à présent, et il du passer une de ses mains sur son front en plissant douloureusement ses yeux. Il avait une terrible migraine, et ses vertiges ne semblaient pas vouloir s'apaiser.

_« Voyons Remus ! Il ne faut pas bouger comme cela ! »_

Lui dit doucement Molly Weasley, avant de venir caler de façon fébrile un oreiller dans le dos du loup-garou. Ce dernier eut un léger mouvement de recul. Molly sourit doucement. Il semblait un peu perdu. Il ne comprenait pas. Peu à peu, il tentait de rassembler ses souvenirs. Avait-il rêvé ? Non, c'était impossible ! La douleur des endoloris était encore trop présente, et la simple vision de ses mains décharnées lui rappelait la faim et les souffrances affligées à son corps meurtri. Il se tourna alors vers un homme aux cheveux roux, qui n'avait plus qu'un bras. Arthur l'avait perdu durant la dernière grande bataille, en voulant protéger son fils Ron.

_« que… que s'est-il passé ? »_

Demanda Lupin d'une voix incertaine, esquissant un léger sourire, comme si dans toute situation, il ne voulait pas perdre ce geste si naturel chez lui qui redonnait espoir à ceux qui le rencontrait. Un sourire cependant désormais bien trop infime et bien trop teinté d'amertume pour être sincère. Les tortures et les souffrances semblaient s'y être inscrites à jamais.

Un silence se fi autour de lui. Dans un coin, MacGonagall toussota un peu. Lupin, lui, fixa de ses yeux bleu gris la silhouette de Moly. Il semblait décidé à ne pas abandonner sa question. Il était en ce moment même incapable de discerner le rêve des souvenirs, et était bien déterminé dès son réveil à mettre les choses aux clairs. Ce fut Arthur qui se décida à parler le premier.

_« hé bien… voilà… tu te souviens de la bataille, Remus ? »_

Ce dernier oscilla légèrement la tête en signe d'affirmation, mais le regretta tout aussi vite que son brusque mouvement pour se redresser. Ses vertiges, qui semblaient s'être atténuer, revinrent de plus belle ! Il encouragea cependant l'homme à continuer d'un regard. Ce dernier déglutit, et poursuivit :

_« Voilà… alors que nous luttions tous dans notre coin, nous nous sommes faits encerclés. Tu sais, juste avant que tu n'interviennes avec Tonks et Fol œil. La bataille a fait rage. Ginny dit qu'elle a vu un mangemort lancer un avada kedavra dans ta direction, alors qu'un autre jetait le sortilège de stupefix… Elle a vraiment cru que tu étais mort Remus… Mais visiblement, le premier sortilège ne t'a pas atteint, mais le second, oui… »_

Il marqua une pause. Ses yeux devinrent un instant brillants. Parler de la bataille semblait lui demandait beaucoup d'efforts, et les évidents raccourcis qu'il faisait sur le récits faisaient craindre le pire à Lupin. Il avait déjà assisté au cours de la bataille à la mort de Sirius, de fleur et de Bill, ainsi qu'à celle de Georges Weasley et de Neville Londubat. Harry lui avait rapporté celle de Dumbledore. Il ne voulait pas apprendre un décès de plus. Arthur reprit alors son récit, en s'installant sur une chaise, près du lit, visiblement aussi fatigué par cette guerre que le loup-garou par ses blessures.

_« Les… hommes de tu-sais… de Voldemort… »_

Les autres retinrent leur souffle à ce nom, et Remus sourit. C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait Arthur désignait ainsi sa plus grande peur.

_« Ils… Ils avaient l'avantage. Nous avons du battre en retraite. Nous ne t'aurions jamais laissé Remus, jamais ! Si nous avions su… »_

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Remus baisser la tête et acquiesça très légèrement. Il tentait de sourire, mais son visage semblait toujours aussi amer. Il y avait mille questions qu'il voulait poser à Arthur. Mais il les redoutait toutes… Son ami lui épargna cette peine. Il décida de continuer son récit, avec lenteur, comme pour laisser le temps à Remus de saisir chaque mot.

_« Quelques mois après, nous avons découvert le lieu de leur retraite. Ils étaient affaiblis par la guerre, mais nous aussi. Fort heureusement, Scrimgeour a fini par se ranger à notre côté. Nous sommes passés à l'assaut. Ce ne fut pas facile, et je dois bien dire qu'il reste peu d'entre nous... Harry… Harry a rencontré son destin. Cette nuit, tout a été fini. Nous avons recherché les derniers mangemorts qui se cachaient dans le repère… C'est là que nous t'avons découvert. »_

Nouveau grand silence. Remus releva le visage vers Arthur, mais sans rien dire. Il n'en avait pas encore la force. Molly, quand à elle, finit par fondre en larmes. Remus éprouva un instant de la satisfaction de la savoir se sentir coupable de l'avoir abandonné : mais il eut bien vite du remords à cette pensée. Elle le dévisagea en effet en murmurant de façon continue :

_« Remus, nous sommes vraiment désolés… vraiment et sincèrement désolés… »_

Remus esquissa un sourire, mais il n'eut pas le courage de murmurer le moindre mot de réconfort. Il attendit un instant, mais tout le monde semblait se taire. Il osa alors demander d'une voix brisée par l'émotion et enrouée de n'avoir pas pu s'exprimer depuis trop longtemps.

_« Qu'est-il arrivé… aux autres ? »_

Une question qui, visiblement, mettait mal à l'aise les derniers membres de l'ordre du phénix. Minerva s'approcha enfin, le visage grave.

_« Les survivants se comptent sur les doigts des mains, Remus. Nous avons perdu Charlie Weasley dans le dernier assaut… »_

Elle s'arrêta pour laisser le temps à Mrs Weasley de pousser un gémissement, et reprit son récit, d'une voix plus basse, pour l'empêcher apparemment d'entendre de si douloureuses paroles.

_« Fred, est dans un état alarmant, après avoir subi le sortilège doloris de la main de Bellatrix Lestrange. Severus Rogue… a choisi de s'exiler. Voilà bien longtemps que nous n'avons plus de nouvelles. Nous avons appris bien après votre disparition qu'il a toujours été fidèle à l'ordre… »_

Lupin ne pu retenir un petit rire alors que se prenait le visage dans ses mains. Il n'y croyait pas un instant. La directrice de griffondor n'y fit cependant pas attention, et choisit de poursuivre son bien sinistre inventaire d'une voix qui se chargeait de plus en plus d'émotions, malgré ses efforts plus que voyants.

_« Quelques élèves se sont battus brillamment, mais ont péri. Luna Lovegood, Gabriel Delacourt… On déplore également la disparition d'Hagrid… »_

Elle se tu. Lupin fronça les sourcils. Certains noms manquaient à l'appel. Il fut donc contraint une fois de plus à s'exprimer :

_« Harry ? Hermione ? Ron? et Tonks ? »_

Nouveau silence. Le loup-garou ne supportait pas cette absence de paroles. Mais il se demandait si les réponses à ses questions ne seraient pas pires que ce vide qu'il craignait. MacGonagall eut un sourire rassurant :

_« Harry va bien, du moins, aussi bien qu'on le peut après un tel choc. Il soigne ses plaies aux côtés de Ginny Weasley. Ron et Hermione font de même… »_

Elle marqua une pause, puis reprit une voix plus lente.

_« Quand à Nymphadora tonks… »_

Elle essuya le coin d'un de ses yeux, avant de reprendre de la façon la plus digne qu'il soit :

_« Elle a périt de la main de vous-savez-qui… quelques semaines avant notre bataille. Il semble que dans son désir de vengeance, elle ait oublié toute prudence. Après avoir tué Peter Pettigrow, elle a été faite prisonnière par des mangemorts, qui l'ont amenée à leur maître afin de lui soutirer des information sur l'ordre. »_

Le lycan reprit son visage dans ses mains, pour cacher aux autres la douleur qui s'y peignait. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit ainsi s'attrister. Mais en ce moment, il était bien incapable de sourire. Il doutait de l'être un jour à nouveau. Oh, il ne s'était pas passé grand-chose entre lui et Tonks. La guerre avait vite ruiné toute espérance. Remus avait refusé ses avances, craignant pour la vie de la jeune fille, désirant la protéger. Il n'était pas fait pour elle, il le savait. Elle méritait mieux. Cependant, elle n'avait semble t-il jamais abandonné son amour pour lui. Il se sentait responsable de sa disparition, autant que s'il avait lui-même jeté le sortilège qui lui a ôté la vie.

_« C'était une auror d'exception ! Le lord noir… l'a torturé et a tenté de pénétrer son esprit. Elle n'a rien laissé paraître, elle s'est battu jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse de n'obtenir aucun résultat et ne l'achève. Il la détenue apparemment très longtemps. Mais elle n'a pas céder. Nous lui devons tous la vie. »_

Ces paroles, loin de le réconforter, ne firent que renforcer sa culpabilité. Ses yeux le brûlaient, alors que tous se taisaient à nouveau, jugeant visiblement qu'ils en avaient trop dit, mais sachant que Remus ne les aurait jamais laisser en paix sans savoir cela. Tout était fini. Et lui n'avait prit part à rien. Il n'avait été là pour personne. Encore une fois, il passait à côté de sa vie. Il aurait du mourir parmi eux. Il n'aurait pas du survivre. Combien de fois, dans les geôles du mage noir, avait-il eu ce genre de pensées ?

Il se frotta le visage dans ses mains, avant de le redécouvrir à la vue des autres, esquissant une fois de plus un sourire, mais qui paraissait faux, et regorgeait encore plus de tristesse que toutes les larmes qu'il aurait pu verser. Il se sentait accablé. Soudain, une question l'assaillit. Elle fut si urgente, qu'il ne pu retenir ses mots. Ils franchirent malgré lui le seuil de ses lèvres pour se déposer dans l'esprit de ses auditeurs, qui parurent tous surpris et intrigués par son interrogation :

_« et Drago Malefoy ? »_

Il y eut un silence, lourd de significations, cette fois. Fol Œil s'avança de son pas claudiquant, l'air mauvais.

_« Pourrait-on savoir pourquoi vous.. »_

Mais Minerva l'arrêta d'un regard. Elle fixa un instant Remus, avant de répondre d'une voix bien trop douce :

_« Il a été hospitalisé, à Sainte-Mangouste… »_

Le regard de Lupin se fit soudain intrigué, et alarmé :

_« Pour lycanthropie ? »_

_« Pour lycanthropie… »_

Arthur eut juste le temps de réagir pour empêcher Remus de se lever. Il le plaqua en effet contre son lit de son unique main valide, avant de planter son regard dans le sien. Mais Remus ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille :

_« Lâche moi Arthur. »_

Dit-il d'une voix menaçante à laquelle ses amis étaient bien peu habitués. Mr Weasley fut le premier surpris de cette réaction. Mais il garda son calme, et répondit aussi sereinement que possible.

_« Remus, tu n'es pas en état de te lever ! Et même si tu l'étais, tu ne pourrais pas t'approcher… Il y a trop de gardes pour que tu puisses le tuer de tes mains et… »_

_« Mais je ne veux pas tuer… »_

Son ton était bien trop calme et bien trop déterminé. Il surprit l'assemblée qui se lança quelques regards. Weasley plissa les yeux, comme pour scruter un étranger :

_« Remus… tu… »_

Il ne comprenait pas. Le loup-garou en serait devenu fou de rage. Personne ne comprenait. Pourtant, ils ne pouvaient pas ignorer, non, ils ne le pouvaient pas ! S'ils les avaient retrouvé après cette nuit, comme cela semblait être le cas… Ils devaient comprendre qui était la cause de son infection ! Remus devait le voir, il le savait. Il devait lui parler. Il n'avait plus que ça. Il devait se raccrocher à cela. Il avait vu la terreur dans les yeux de Malefoy, et la résignation. Il savait que c'était un châtiment. Il voulait savoir pourquoi. Il devait se raccrocher à cela, pour ne pas sombrer. Il devait savoir… Ce n'était pas de la curiosité, c'était vital. C'était un nouveau but. Une nouvelle façon d'avancer. Il n'en restait qu'un. Un seul qui semblait encore pouvoir avoir besoin de lui. Un seul qui pouvait encore être un ennemi à abattre. Et cette unique personne, c'était Malefoy. Par haine ou par culpabilité, il devait savoir, il devait comprendre.

Weasley sembla avoir une lueur de compréhension dans le regard… Il s'écarta un peu, sans lâcher Remus.

_« Ils l'emmènent demain.. »_

_« Quoi ! Mais ils viennent de le retrouver non ? Ils… »_

_« Remus, ça fait près de deux semaines que tu es dans une sorte de sommeil… »_

Remus sentit son sourire s'éteindre. Deux semaines ? C'était impossible.

_« Je veux le voir »_

Dit-il d'une voix blanche. Arthur resserra sa prise, avant de secouer l'ancien membre de l'ordre. Remus sentit à nouveau sa tête tourner, mais il n'en avait cure. Il devait savoir, absolument. Il était responsable de ce gamin qu'il avait changé en monstre. Il en avait conscience. Il s'en souvenait.

_« Tu es fou Remus ?!Drago Malefoy est un mangemort, un mangemort, tu entends ?! Explique nous pourquoi tu te soucis tant de son sort ! Il a choisit son camps ! Tu n'a rien à te reprocher ! Tu aurais pu le tuer mille fois lorsque nous nous sommes affrontés ! »_

_« C'est un gamin ! Et j'ai fait pire que le tuer ! »_

Weasley sembla juger la cause perdue. Remus profita de ce relâchement pour se dégager. Mais à peine eut-il fait quelque pas, qu'il se sentit vaciller, et fut rattrapé de justesse par les bras de Fol Œil. Peu à peu, il se sentait de nouveau partir vers l'inconscience.

_« Il est perturbé Arthur, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir… »_

La voix de McGonagall. Il ne pu répondre. Peut-être même avaient-ils raison ? On le rallongea, et il soupira, épuisé. Il déglutit péniblement. Il entendit alors un murmure, tout près de lui.

_« Remus… tu as assez souffert… Tu n'a pas à porter ce poids sur tes épaules…. ne te mêle pas de ça s'il te plait, ne te mêle plus de ça… Un mangemort ne cesse jamais d'être un mangemort… »_

Remus aurait pu sourire à cette phrase. Il avait entendu un autre homme la lui dire, quelques années auparavant, au sujet de Severus. Il se rendait compte aujourd'hui qu'il avait eut raison. Au fond, il devait faire mauvaise route. Il n'était pas en état de réfléchir. Il n'était plus en état de rien.

Et peu à peu, il se sentit entraîné dans un profond sommeil.

Mais un sommeil bien perturbé.

Il ne parvenait pas en effet à s'expliquer le mal-être qui l'habitait après une telle décision.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! C'est extrêmement motivant (en général XD du moins quand elles sont bonnes ! XD) et la motivation, ça aide drôlement à l'inspiration. Bon, je sais que j'en ai pas beaucoup vu ce chapitre plus que moyen, mais ça va revenir… hein ?

Bientôt la suite ! ( j'espère !)


	3. Faire un choix

**Titre :** Le prix à payer

**Chapitre :** Faire un choix

**Disclamer :** snifff ! aucun perso à moi ! ils sont tous à J.K Rowling et à l'univers d'Harry Potter.

**Avertissement :** Cette fanfiction contiendra la mention d'un couple **homosexuel**, voir **d'actes explicites ( pas sur mais je préfère prévenir que guérir)** donc, homophobes, s'abstenir. Je n'accepte pas les reviews du style : ce couple est improbable, mais j'aime pas le yaoi etc… Vous êtes prévenus, donc, si vous lisez cette histoire, ne venez pas vous plaindre après ! Regardez bien les ratings, merci !

**Couple :** C'est même plus la peine de le dire !

**Rating :** Pour ce chapitre, **PG-13** en revanche, pour le reste, ça peut tourner à **T, voir M**. (si je me décide à faire un lemon, pas sur, pas sur… voir même mal barré mais bon ! XD)

**Genre :** Yaoi / drame ( p'tre un peu) / possibilité de POV

**Spoiler :** Spoiler sur le tome 6. L'histoire se place après le tome 6 et un hypothétique tome 7 (on prend de l'avance sur la guerre ! )

**Mot de l'auteur :** Un petit chapitre sans trop d'actions, mais déjà important. Bientôt, les retrouvailles ! ah, et peut-être que je passerai à 9 chapitres : ce sera plus crédible pour leur relation( je vois mal Malefoy sauter sur Remus alors qu'il l'a mordu à la fin d'un seul chapitre…) et je pourrai mettre à jour plus souvent. ( les chapitre feront en moyenne 3-4 pages.)

**Résumé des chapitres précédents :** Drago Malefoy à semble t-il été puni par les mangemort, condamné à être enfermé dans une cellule avec un soir de pleine lune, avec un lycan, qui n' »était autre que Remus Lupin. Il survivra à cette soirée, mais portera désormais la même malédiction que le membre de l'ordre. Arrêté peu de temps après cela, il s'apprêtait à être transféré de St mangouste. La veille de son transfert, Remus Lupin reprend conscience dans le même hôpital, entouré des membres de l'ordre. Peu à peu né en lui un double sentiment de culpabilité : celui d'avoir mordu un jeune homme, et celui de vouloir sauvé un mangemort. Sur les conseils de ses amis, il choisit de tenter d'oublier Malefoy, et de poursuivre sa vie… La suite, dans ce chapitre ! XD

**RAR :** Merci à Mystical, et corail Zaarea pour leurs reviews ! Ravie que la fic vous plaise !

Une petite Rar pour paprika Star, reviewer anonyme ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, c'est toujours un vrai plaisir d'avoir un commentaire ! Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi, les autres sorciers auraient du laisser partir Lupin. Non mais c'est vrai, de quoi ils se mêlent ceux-là XD. Pour les réponses, elles arriveront au fur et à mesure, mais oui, tu sauras pourquoi Drago a été enfermé avec Lupin. ( Ceci dit, rien d'exceptionnel comme raison !)

Bisous et merci encore !

Et voilà la fic !

**Chapitre 3 : Faire un choix.**

Une pluie battante s'abattait sur les carreaux des vitres ternes d'un tout petit appartement miteux, quelques part, dans Londres. Un éclair déchira le ciel, illuminant pour un temps le petit deux pièces au parquet délabré et aux murs à la peinture écaillée. La silhouette d'un homme se découpa un court instant dans ce fugitif éclat de lumière. A la lueur d'une petite lampe maladive, il épluchait quelques légumes, avant de le jeter dans une simple marmite. Ce geste effectué, il frissonna. Visiblement, les propriétaires n'avaient toujours pas fait réparer la chaudière. Mais il se garda bien de leur en faire la remarque : après tout, c'était le seul logement à un prix abordable qu'il s'était trouvé.

Mais bientôt, tout cela allait changer. La guerre était achevée, et, s'il ne serait sans doute pas vu en héro au même titre que les autres à cause de son effrayante malédiction (il songea d'ailleurs avec amertume que le ministre avait malencontreusement « oublier » de l'inviter lors de la remise des ordres de Merlin des autres membres de l'ordre.) il avait désormais de quoi vivre correctement. Oui, il lui fallait juste chercher l'endroit de ses rêves, où il finirait sa vie, aussi solitaire qu'à présent. Ses quelques maigres économies pourraient l'aider à financer une maison, et la petite pension qu'il toucherait malgré tout pour avoir aider l'ordre servirait à le nourrir jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, à défaut de lui offrir une vie de château. Mais au fond, Remus J. Lupin ne demandait rien de plus qu'un peu de calme, de la tranquillité, et une vie stable, loin des mages noirs et du rejet des autres.

Une vie stable qui serait malgré tout entaché par ces rejets dès ses débuts. Car elle commencerait comme elle se finirait : dans la plus grande solitude. Le cœur du lycan se serra légèrement à cette pensée, mais le froid vint ranimer en lui des pensées plus matérielles. En effet, il se dirigea vers sa minuscule chambre pour en sortir une couverture miteuse qu'il passa sur ses épaules fatiguées. Il n'avait encore jamais paru aussi vieux qu'aujourd'hui, et songea avec humour qu'après tout, c'était bien normal : il n'allait sûrement plus rajeunir, à présent.

Il se frotta un peu les bras, expirant un air qui ne tarda pas à se changer en léger nuage. Vivement qu'il quitte ce lieu sordide ! Enfin, à la fin du mois, sa pension arriverait, et il pensait déjà avoir déniché dans la gazette le futur lieu de se retraite en solitaire. Sur ce point, il ressemblait à Rogue, qui, parait-il, s'était aussi retiré tel un ermite, se terrer dans une tanière lointaine… et tant mieux ! Remus ne tenait pas particulièrement à le revoir, malgré ses amis qui lui assuraient sans cesse que son appartenance à l'ordre avait toujours été entière. Il y avait des crimes qu'il avait du mal à pardonner, malgré toute sa douceur et sa bonne volonté. Ceux des mangemorts, chez qui il avait été si longtemps enfermé, en faisaient partie. Au fond, cette expérience l'avait plus changé qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer, et il n'était pas un jour sans qu'il ne se rappelle de la douleur des endoloris et de leur humiliation. Un léger voile, aussi clair que le brouillard naissant sur la capitale anglaise, vint voiler ses yeux à cette pensée.

Voilà ce qui le terrifiait le plus dans cette solitude : de se retrouver face-à-face avec ses souvenirs, peuplés de bien trop de souffrances, et de morts. Oh ! bien sur, il aurait pu en être autrement ! Il aurait pu vivre avec Tonks, s'il n'avait pas rejeté ses sentiments, s'il n'avait pas refusé de lui accorder son amour, par peur pour elle… elle ne serait pas morte, sans cela. Moly lui avait également proposer de vivre avec eux, un temps, qui aurait pu être très long. Mais Remus ne tenait pas à s'immiscer dans la vie de cette famille, déjà touchée par de trop nombreux deuils. Sans compter sa dernière altercation avec Arthur qui, si elle semblait oubliée en apparence, n'en avait pas moins jeter un certain froid entre eux. Et même maintenant, s'il recevait régulièrement la visite de membre de l'ordre, - enfin, il leur donnait généralement rendez-vous plutôt à l'extérieur, n'aimant pas particulièrement recevoir dans son si lugubre logement, - il savait que ces petites rencontres ne dureraient pas éternellement. Déjà, elles avaient tendance à nettement s'espacer. Minerva préparait la rentrée, et avait moins en moins de temps à lui consacrer, Molly et Arthur devait veiller constamment sur Fred Weasley, dont l'état ne semblait pas devoir s'améliorer, ou si peu… mais ils gardaient espoir. Et Ginny et Harry avaient bien d'autres préoccupations, tout comme Ron et Hermione ! Lors de leur dernière entrevue, Remus avait même entendu parler d'une future naissance. Ce souvenir eut le mérite de lui arracher un sourire. Mais un sourire partagé entre joie et lassitude. Non, il n'avait plus sa place parmi eux.

Le rappel de la cocotte minute sur le feu sortit Remus de ses sombres pensées. Seul avec une cocotte minute pour unique interlocutrice, il y avait de quoi rire. L'ancien professeur en esquissa même un petit sourire, alors qu'il ôtait cette dernière du feu avec un torchon, profitant de la chaleur du métal pour se réchauffer un peu. Il versa le contenu de celle-ci dans son assiette, s'offrant un maigre repas, restriction nécessaire à l'accomplissement de son projet. Cette maison était un nouvel objectif dans sa vie, pour avancer. Un objectif idiot, mais un objectif quand même. Il lui faudrait d'ailleurs en trouver un nouveau, une fois son but atteint. Il se devait de toujours avancer, malgré tout.

Il s'installa sur une petite table de bois, et commença son repas, sans saveur particulière. Manger parce qu'il fallait bien se nourrir. D'un geste de sa main, il saisit sa baguette immobile sur le bois de la table, et l'agita en un mouvement sec, allumant ainsi la radio, comme chaque soir, compagne de ses dîner en solitaire. Il écouta distraitement la voix de la présentatrice, la diffusion de quelques musiques, puis celle de la reporter, qui lui apportait un peu de nouvelles du monde extérieur. Météo, politique, arrestation… Lupin écoutait un peu tout cela d'une oreille plus que distraite, avec à peu près la même attention pour les résultats de la dernière équipe de quidditch du championnat que pour l'annonce de nouvelles mesures du ministère pour attraper mangemorts et sympathisants de lord voldemort.

_« Les gros titres de l'actualité : tout d'abord, les orages violents qui s'abattent sur la ville sont déjà responsables d'un mort, décédé par noyade la nit dernière. On craint quelques inondations dans le Londres moldu, aussi déconseillons nous aux sorciers de s'y aventurer. Les orages devraient perdurer jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. »_

Remus porta une nouvelle cuillère à sa bouche, perdu dans ses pensées, à mille lieues de Londres et de ses problèmes d'eau un peu trop abondante.

_« On déplore aussi la démission du ministre des sports magiques suite à une affaire de malversation financière : certains encaissement se serait fait en monnaie de farfadet, permettant ainsi au ministère de détourner les fonds de plusieurs groupes sportifs. Les premiers éléments de l'enquêtes tendent prouver l'implication de certains dirigeants de club… »_

Bien vite, Remus Lupin oublia complètement les paroles de la jeune femme, ne se contentant visiblement que d'entendre une voix humaine diffusée par le vieux poste radio. Il ne prêta donc pas plus d'attention aux autres nouvelles. Du moins, jusqu'à la dernière, qui eut le mérite de le sortir immédiatement de sa torpeur, le faisant froncer les sourcils, alors qu'il lâchait sa fourchette. Son cœur manqua un battement, alors qu'il écoutait désormais plus attentivement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait la jeune femme :

_« Pour clore ce journal, rappelons qu'aujourd'hui, trois hommes suspectés d'avoir été des mangemorts sont passés devant une commission exceptionnelle qui a fixé la date de leur procès, ainsi que la possibilité d'une remise en liberté provisoire en attendant l'ouverture de ce dernier. Mr. Julius Mackenzie, et Mr. Walden MacNair se sont vus refusés toute possibilité de remise en liberté surveillée et provisoire après examen de leur baguette. Ils sont donc repartis ce soir pour Azkaban. Le dernier, Le lycan Drago Malefoy, s'est vu offrir une possible remise en liberté contre une caution de 9 000 gallions, même si le juge à laisser entendre, au vue du prix de celle-ci, qu'il y a peu de chance que quiconque ne se charge du jeune homme. Nous vous tiendrons informés lors des prochains procès, qui auront lieu respectivement le 8, 10 décembre et le 9 janvier. Bonne soirée à tous. Maintenant, notre programme musical. »_

D'un geste, Remus coupa la radio et se leva, ne prenant même pas la peine de terminer son repas. Le malaise étrange qu'il avait ressentit voilà déjà un mois à l'hôpital s'empara de ses tripes, venant le torturer au plus profond de lui-même, alors que son teint palissait. Plus vif encore que le jour de son réveil, plus douloureux, il semblait vouloir hurler à sa place, remuant comme un poignard dans une plaie sa culpabilité.

Le lycan, c'est ainsi qu'ils l'avaient nommé… Les autres magemorts avaient eu droit à une présentation en bonne et due forme malgré leur crime, mais Malefoy, lui, ne semblait pas avoir droit à pareil traitement. Quand à la caution, son prix exorbitant montrait bien combien elle n'était que foutaise : les actes du jeune homme ne semblaient pas mérités une condamnation nette avant son procès, mais le tribunal avait fait en sorte, par ce simple coût, de lui ôter toute espoir d'une quelconque issue mise à part l'attente de son procès à Azkaban. De toutes façons, qui aurait sortit le jeune homme de là ? Sa famille ? Emprisonnée ou disparue. Ses amis ? Des mangemorts en fuite ou arrêtés. Non, Malefoy étai seul, aussi solitaire que Remus lui-même, et à présent aussi inoffensif que lui… du moins quand ce n'était pas la pleine lune.

Une sensation d'écoeurement vint saisir le loup-garou, alors qu'il se dirigea d'un pas pressant dans sa salle de bain, comme sil pouvait expier par le simple fait de rejeter sa bien pauvre nourriture le crime dont lui-même était coupable. Il avait mordu ce garçon. Il ne pouvait pas l'oublier ainsi, contrairement à ce que tous lui avaient dit. Pourtant, il se sentait tout autant coupable de vouloir lui venir en aide. C'était un mangemort, par Merlin, Morgane, et tout les sorciers et sorcières de la forêt de Brocéliande !

De toutes façons, il avait bien assez d'ennuis comme ça, non ? Les membres de l'ordre avaient raison. Que pourrait-il faire, dans son état ?

Il ne chercha pas à réfléchir plus longtemps. Il préférait oublier, oui, oublier. C'était si douloureux de penser. La solitude le rendait fou.

Il se dirigea donc vers sa chambre, s'allongeant sur son lit, et essayant de trouver un sommeil qui ne vint pas. Les yeux fixés sur le plafond, l'homme ne pouvait cesser de se repasser les derniers évènements dans son esprit, hanté par la vision de deux yeux azurs brillants de peur… puis ternis par l'abandon.

Deux perles de lumière qui ne le quittaient plus, semblaient l'appeler à l'aide, et le supplier encore. Et cette question, comme une litanie incessante : pourquoi l'avaient-ils enfermés avec lui ? Pour quelles raisons l'avait-on puni ? Malefoy n'était alors qu'un gamin, un gamin qui n'avait pas su faire les bons choix. Devait-il pour autant l'abandonner ?

Pourtant, ce repos, il l'aurait bien mérité. Il ne s'en rendait certainement pas compte, mais vivre pour lui-même, ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un instant, était une chose à laquelle il avait pleinement le droit. Réaliser quelques rêves, si simples et si ordinaires que s'en était presque désolant, voilà ce qu'il avait gagné dans cette guerre. Le droit à une petite maison, à une vie tranquille, à un siège au coin du feu, alors que sa radio diffuserait le son crépitant d'une musique douce. S'éteindre au coin d'un feu endormi, au son d'un mégaphone, mourir en silence, avec pour seul accompagnement le chant d'un instrument dans le poste de radio.

Mais le voulait-il vraiment ?

Remus, ne le savait plus. Mais il y avait bien une seule certitude à son sujet : il n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à abandonner quelqu'un. Il avait pour principe de donner à chacun sa chance. De croire en tous. Pourrait-il croire en lui aussi ?

Il s'endormit finalement, avec la résolution de se tenir à la première décision prise lors de son réveil : rester dormais loin de tout ça.

Pourtant, avant même de se réveiller, il savait…

Qu'il ne le pourrait pas…

Et que demain il serait au ministère en train de tenter d'accomplir sa plus grande réussite … ou de faire sa pire erreur…9000 gallions… une somme considérable…Juste ce qu'il avait économiser durant son séjour chez sirius. Le rêve de sa petite maison tranquille à l'âtre mourrant…

Oh et puis, après tout…Il n'avait jamais su rester tranquille ! C'était bien connu, malgré les apparences, c'était un faux calme ! Il n'était pas maraudeur pour rien. Et puis, il n'aimait pas tant que ça la campagne, ni les maison, ni les cheminées… Enfin si, mais plus que ça… il détestait la solitude… du moins depuis qu'elle était synonyme de nostalgie et de ressassement d'idées noires… soit depuis toujours. Et préférait de loin à cela la contemplation de deux saphirs. Et surtout…. Il voulait payer ses erreurs avant de partir…

Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le temps.

Finalement, il ne la voulait plus vraiment, cette maison…

C'était un rêve bien trop banal et bien trop terre à terre pour le dernier des maraudeurs !

Alors, Autant leur faire honneur !

Après tout, ne disaient-ils pas : _« maraudeur un jour, maraudeur toujours. »_ ?

Voilà, c'était décidé, il allait encore faire une bêtise !

A cette pensée, un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du dormeur au sommeil bien agité.

* * *

Voilàààà ! Une petite review ? Le prochain chapitre verra les retrouvailles entre drago et remus normalement… Mais pas de mise à jour avant une quinzaine de jours ( je pense que je mettrai à jour vers le 3 août. Je compte en effet mettre à jour mon autre fic la semaine prochaine, et finir mon one-shot.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires ! C'est très motivant !

à bientôt !


	4. Esperer pour deux

****

**Titre :** Le prix à payer

**Chapitre :** Esperer pour deux…

**Disclamer :** **Les personnages sont toujours à JK.Rwoling.**

**Avertissement :** Cette fanfiction contiendra la mention d'un couple **homosexuel**, voir **d'actes explicites ( pas sur mais je préfère prévenir que guérir)** donc, homophobes, s'abstenir. Je n'accepte pas les reviews du style : ce couple est improbable, mais j'aime pas le yaoi etc… Vous êtes prévenus, donc, si vous lisez cette histoire, ne venez pas vous plaindre après ! Regardez bien les ratings, merci !

**Couple :** C'est même plus la peine de le dire !

**Rating :** Pour ce chapitre, **PG-13** en revanche, pour le reste, ça peut tourner à **T, voir M**. (si je me décide à faire un lemon, pas sur, pas sur… voir même mal barré mais bon ! XD)

**Genre :** Yaoi / drame ( p'tre un peu) / possibilité de POV

**Spoiler :** Spoiler sur le tome 6. L'histoire se place après le tome 6 et un hypothétique tome 7 (on prend de l'avance sur la guerre ! )

**Mot de l'auteur :** Voilà le chapitre 4 ! désolée du retard, des vacances un peu mouvementées. Mais cela devrait aller beaucoup plus vite maintenant, surtout que ce chapitre est assez long comparé aux autres, seul le dernier chapitre et le chapitre 7 il me semble sont bien partis pour l'égaler. Je remercie une nouvelle fois tous les reviewers, c'est toujours extremement motivant d'avoir des reviews, comme je le dis souvent.

**Résumé des chapitres précédents :** Drago Malefoy à semble t-il été puni par les mangemort, condamné à être enfermé dans une cellule avec un soir de pleine lune, avec un lycan, qui n' était autre que Remus Lupin. Il survivra à cette soirée, mais portera désormais la même malédiction que le membre de l'ordre. Arrêté peu de temps après cela, il s'apprêtait à être transféré de St mangouste. La veille de son transfert, Remus Lupin reprend conscience dans le même hôpital, entouré des membres de l'ordre. Peu à peu né en lui un double sentiment de culpabilité : celui d'avoir mordu un jeune homme, et celui de vouloir sauvé un mangemort. Sur les conseils de ses amis, il choisit de tenter d'oublier Malefoy, et de poursuivre sa vie… Mais il ne peut se tenir à cette décision, lorsqu'il apprend que celui-ci doit séjourné à Azkaban en attendant son procès. Après de difficiles hésitations, il choisit de se présenter le lendemain même de sa décision, au ministère…

**RAR :** Merci à Malhope pour sa review !

Et voilà la fic !

****

****

**Chapitre 4 : espérer pour deux. **

Le lendemain matin, un rayon de soleil vint filtrer à travers les volets au bois plus que torturé par les intempéries et les années. Insidieusement, il vint glisser sur son visage, l'effleurant d'une douce chaleur, et lui faisait plisser les yeux lorsque qu'il atteignit les paupières closes du dormeur. La première pensée de Remus, dans l'inconscience consciente qui précède un réveil total, fut que la présentatrice météo s'était encore visiblement trompé, le soleil revenait, et que, de ce fait, il aurait une magnifique journée, et pourrait se rendre en magicobus au ministère sans avoir à tremper tous ses vêtements. La seconde pensée, elle, lui fit ouvrir les yeux en grand alors qu'il se redressait en sursaut.

Au ministère ? Mai qu'allait-il faire au ministère ? Oh Merlin, voilà qu'il avait encore pris une décision en s'endormant, et qu'il ne pourrait plus se l'ôter de la tête ! Il songea un instant à la mine déconfite des membres de l'ordre lorsqu'ils sauraient ce qu'il s'apprêtait à accomplir, et du s'avouer que, rien que pour voir l'air effaré de MacGonagall au bord de la crise cardiaque, cela valait le coup de le faire. Sur cette pensée digne de n'importe lequel des maraudeurs, il se leva, s'étira, et se prépara plus vite que d'habitude à se rendre au ministère. Le réveil indiquait sept heures. Remus n'avait jamais été du genre à se lever tard, sauf après les soirs de pleine lune, et encore. Il calcula rapidement dans sa tête… cela lui laissait deux heures avant l'ouverture du ministère. Il tenait à y être à la première heure, et priait pour que Arthur, qui n'avait reprit le travail qu'à temps partiel afin de s'occuper de son fils, mais également, de sortir de l'air toujours aussi morose de sa demeure, ne le croise pas au détour d'un couloir.

Il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, ôtant les vêtements qu'il portait, avant de se glisser sous le jet d'eau chaude qui vint finir de réveiller chacun de ses muscles, le faisant doucement frissonner. Il resta un instant sans bouger, avant d'entreprendre de passer ses mains fines et agiles sur son corps que l'eau caressait. Il passa un moment ainsi, profitant de la douceur de l'eau, seule compagne de ses instants de désir solitaire et de ses réveils. Il n'y avait pour l'instant qu'entre ses bras que le lycan quittait les royaumes oniriques au profit du bruit et de l'agitation de la vie quotidienne… Même si la sienne se limitait toujours aux mêmes rituels, inlassablement, comme dans un mauvais film. Mais tout cela allait changer… et si Remus redoutait autant qu'il désirait ce bouleversement dans vie, il ne pouvait nier qu'il ne pouvait que lui être bénéfique.

A la pensée de ce qui allait arriver, son cœur se serra, et il se sentit un instant égoïste. Il avait l'impression de ne penser qu'à lui, en cet instant, de ne faire que rechercher le frisson de la bêtise d'adolescent, de faire disparaître cette monotonie de la vieillesse qui s'emparait de lui. Il finissait par se demander si, au fond, il n'utilisait pas Malefoy, comme un moyen d'échapper à son funeste sort. Et Remus ne se leurrait pas : s'il était si impatient de revoir le blond, c'était bien pour cette raison. Alors qu'il aurait du être accablé par la culpabilité de l'avoir mordu, comme la veille, le voilà qui jubilait littéralement à l'idée de revoir le dernier héritier de la prestigieuse et non moins terrifiante famille. Et ce qu'en penserait Malefoy ? Il ne se l'était même pas demandé.

Mais une chose était certaine : il était le seul qui voudrait et pourrait sortir le jeune garçon d'azkaban, du moins, jusqu'à son procès. Et il était déterminé. Il voulait connaître les raisons de sa punition, il voulait savoir tant de choses…

L'eau devint plus froide, et Remus frissonna, alors qu'il coupait le jet et sortait de la petite cabine de douche. Il se sécha soigneusement, avant de chercher dans ses affaires un costume qui pourrait convenir à pareille demande. Malgré sa pauvreté, le lycan ne voulait pas laisser qui que ce soit s'apitoyer sur son sort. Son choix se porta sur un costume beige, un peu élimé, mais bien moins que les autres. Une chemise blanche et une cravate marron vinrent compléter le tout. Avec un soin bien particulier, l'ancien professeur entreprit de finir de se préparer, cherchant à oublier ainsi les réflexions plus qu'inquiétantes qui se profilaient dans son esprit. Mais c'était chose impossible: elles étaient de plus en plus nombreuses, s'insinuant en lui, ombres venant entacher sa résolution. Mais Remus était déterminé. Bien trop pour revenir en arrière, désormais.

Il franchit alors le seuil de sa maison, et ce fut comme frapper à la porte d'une nouvelle vie. Il su dès cet instant que rien ne serait jamais plus pareil. Que jamais il ne retrouverait sa bien piteuse demeure comme il l'avait quitté ce matin. Ses pas le dirigèrent vers le metro moldu, qu'il emprunta avec une aisance remarquable pour un sorcier. Il eut un sourire en songeant à ce que Arthur aurait ressentit dans un moment pareil, mais ce dernier se fana aussitôt né sur ses lèvres. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelle de la famille Weasley, et son initiative ne risquait sûrement pas d'améliorer le climat tendu qui semblait s'être glissé entre lui et ses amis depuis leurs douloureuses et étranges retrouvailles.

Le froid qui assaillait Londres depuis quelques temps vint mordre sa peau pâle dès l'ouverture des portes. Dans un geste machinal, Remus remonta le col de son manteau rapiécé avant de se diriger d'un pas rapide vers une petite cabine téléphonique. Il hésita peut-être une fraction de seconde, avant de prendre tout son courage de griffondor et de maraudeurs dans ses mains, et de saisir le combiné. Il effectua alors la manoeuvre qui le mit en liaison avec le ministère de la magie.

_" Ministère de la magie, vous désirez?"_

Lupin esquissa un sourire. Mais c'est qu'ils s'amélioraient de jour en jour au niveau politesse:

_" Remus Lupin, pour le bureau des aurors, s'il vous plait..."_

Un instant plus tard, la cabine se mit en route dans son habituelle démarche, et Remus se retrouva dans l'immense hall du ministère, qui semblait l'écraser sous sa prestance. Il sourit malgré lui face à cet endroit, d'un air mélancolique, se remémorant la statue détruite censée représenter l'unité du monde magique, et qui n'était qu'un leurre. Cette statue réduite en poussière, lors du combat qui avait coûté la vie à Sirius. Sirius... Il serait bien en colère, ce foutu cabot, s'il voyait son Lunard ici, torturé par des souvenirs; dans ce même lieu qui gardait désormais dans ses sous-sols son corps et son âme. Remus baissa son regard, qui se perdit un instant dans le vide. Comment pouvait-on encore avancer, avec tant de fantômes dans ses pas ? Il ferma un instant les yeux, et posa une main sur son front. Jamais il n'aurait cru que revenir ici aurait pu s'avérer aussi difficile.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, et Remus se retourna pour rencontrer le regard d'un jeune homme, enfin, pour lui, d'une trentaine d'années:

_" Monsieur, ça va?"_

Demanda t-il, visiblement inquiet, avant que Remus ne se contente de lui répondre d'un petit mouvement de la tête accompagné d'un sourire et d'un faible merci. Alors, avant même de laisser l'autre homme lui répondre, il se mit en marche, cherchant sur les panneaux le bureau des aurors. Il erra un temps dans les couloirs, avant de trouver son objectif. Il retint alors sa respiration, et entra dans un lieu austère, où trônait une secrétaire visiblement très occupée à ranger quelques papiers.

_" C'est pour quoi?"_

Demanda t-elle d'une voix si aimable qu'on aurait préféré embrasser un détraqueur plutôt que de lui répondre. D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant bien, elle ressemblait beaucoup à un détraqueur... où du moins, elle semblait aussi terrifiante. Mais il en fallait bien plus pour déstabiliser Remus. Il s'avança avec un sourire, sans rien perdre de son calme et de sa politesse.

_« Je viens pour une libération sous caution... »_

Cette phrase eut le mérite d'attirer l'attention de la secrétaire, qui quitta ses papiers pour fixer Remus comme si elle avait face à elle un homme tout droit échapper de st-mangouste. Remus ajouta alors, non sans une certaine malice:

_" Celle de monsieur Drago Malefoy..."_

Surprise générale. C'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Remus aurait presque cru voir la secrétaire pâlir, alors qu'elle le regardait, les yeux exorbités, la bouche grande ouverte, semblant pour une fois avoir perdu toute assurance…

_« Heu, oui… Vous… c'est-à-dire… vous avez rendez vous avec le chef du département ? »_

_« Pour une simple libération sur caution ? Je pensais qu'un agent qualifié pourrait largement s'en occuper… »_

_« C'est-à-dire que… heu…. Je vais contacter mon supérieur hiérarchique. »_

À peine eut-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle se jeta sur un petit miroir, comme si elle souhaitait ainsi éviter toute conversation avec le fou qui lui faisait face. Elle aurait appelé les secours que sa réaction aurait été la même. Elle semblait complètement dépassée par les évènements, et beaucoup moins à l'aise face à Remus qu'au début de leur entretien.

_« Monsieur le directeur… oui, quelqu'un désirerait vous voir… Non, il n'a pas rendez vous… c'est pour une libération… Celle de Malefoy… »_

Remus tiqua un peu. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à se contenter de l'appeler par son nom de famille ?! Mais ce n'était pas le moment de perdre son calme, ou de faire la moindre réflexion, même humoristique. Il attendit patiemment que la secrétaire ait fini de dialoguer avec son miroir, avant de reporter son attention sur lui.

_« Le directeur va vous recevoir… »_

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, une porte s'ouvrit sur le côté de la pièce, et un homme sans age, avec une calvitie prononcée et un regard transperçant d'un gris d'acier le salua en lui tendant la main. Remus la saisit.

_« Erlemus Tragalfiers, Directeur du département des aurors. Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plait monsieur… ? »_

_« Lupin ! Remus Lupin, M. Tragalfiers… »_

L'homme lui fit signe d'entrer dans son bureau, et le lycan obéit immédiatement. Il pénétra donc dans la pièce, à l'image de l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui : austère, ancienne, impeccablement rangée, trop, sans aucun doute, d'une froideur contrastant étrangement avec l'opulence et les chauds tapis qui recouvraient le sol. Bizarrement, il commençait à se sentir drôlement mal à l'aise ici… La conversation dura plus d'une heure. Remus ne comptait plus les arguments avancés pour le dissuader d'accomplir ce pour quoi il était ici. Certains auraient pu le toucher, et lui faire entendre raison, s'il n'y avait pas eu tant d'obstination chez son interlocuteur. Une obstination qui ne fit que renforcer l'ancien professeur dans la sienne. Le lycanthrope était certes gentil, et réservé, mais il pouvait s'avérer très têtu quand il avait décidé quelques chose… surtout lorsqu'on essayait de lui dicter ce qu'il devait faire.

_« Écoutez, cessons là cette discussion vaine. Je ne compte pas revenir sur ma décision. Ma demande est faite dans les règles, je suis majeur, apte à manipuler une baguette, et j'ai la somme demandée. Il ne me manque plus que le prisonnier pour quitter les lieux. »_

L'autre homme planta son regard dans le sien. Un instant, Remus se sentit transpercé, et comprit bien vite ce que l'autre tentait défaire. Malheureusement, ce serait un échec.

_« Mais vous êtes un lycanthrope… ; ce qui pourrait être potentiellement dangereux pour Malefoy et… »_

Remus n'en pouvait plus, à ce point là, ça devenait de la torture mentale. Lui qui pensait que ce ne serait plus que formalités. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle bataille, et un tel acharnement. Décidément, le nom des malefoy avait laissé beaucoup d'amertume dans les souvenirs du ministère. Et le sien aussi. Assez pour que sa lycanthropie ne puisse plus jamais être considérée comme un secret…

_« Vous vous moquez de moi ? Jusqu'à maintenant, vous ne m'avez pas semblé très préoccupé par les intérêts de Mr. Malefoy… La lycanthropie ne m'empêche pas de payer cette caution. Et qui mieux qu'un Lycan pourrait s'occuper d'un autre lycan ? »_

L'autre sembla hésité, mais savait qu'il ne pouvait s'opposer à la décision du loup-garou. Il poussa un soupir déchirant. Il était visiblement agacé, dépité, et passablement énervé par tant de volonté. Il se du d'abdiquer, et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

_« Très bien, rendez vous en salle médicale, afin qu'on fasse quelques analyses de votre état de santé, aussi bien mental que physique, ainsi que de votre aptitude à maîtriser quelques sorts basiques. Le prisonnier vous sera confié sans sa baguette, que nous ne lui restituerons qu'après le procès… ou après sa sortie de prison. Vous devez pourvoir garantir sa sécurité, mais également, la sécurité des autres. Toutes action entreprise sous votre garde vous conduira à endosser vous aussi la responsabilité de ces actes. Etes vous certain, à présent, de vouloir payer cette caution ? »_

Dit comme ça, ça aurait presque pu faire peur au lycan. S'il avait eu quelque chose à perdre. Mais il n'avait rien à perdre, enfin, pas grand-chose, juste un rêve. Et lui, ce qu'il voulait, c'était revivre. C'était rapprendre à espérer et à croire. Il ne voulait plus de cette solitude.

_« Oui…. »_

L'autre soupira une nouvelle fois.

_« Bien, allez-y, c'est par ici. Nous nous retrouverons à Azkaban dans 5 heures, soit à 15 heures trente. Soyez précis, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre… Venez avec l'argent de la caution… »_

Remus sourit, serra la main de l'autre homme, et se dirigea vers le corridor qu'on lui indiquait. Une heure plus tard, il était dehors, et se dirigeait vers la banque de gringott's…

4 heures plus tard… à 17 heures trente précise, Remus se tenait devant la grande porte d'azkaban, qu'il ne pu franchir qu'une fois l'argent de la caution dans les mains du directeur… à 17 heures 45, une grille s'ouvrit, puis une autre, alors que Remus attendait face à celles-ci l'arrivée de Malefoy. Ce fut une silhouette amincie, aux cheveux sales, d'un blond terne, et à la pâleur cadavérique que les gardiens amenèrent face à lui. Un instant, Remus cru même qu'il s'étaient trompé. Mais lorsque le jeune homme qui lui faisait face releva vers lui son regard de glace, il su qu'il n'y avait pas d'erreur : c'était bien Drago malefoy, ou plutôt son ombre, qui se tenait face à lui. Les yeux bleu acier s'agrandir de terreur quand ils l'aperçurent. Tout l'espoir qu'il avait porté, cet espoir fou de voir en celui qui avait permis sa libération un membre de sa famille, un ami, n'importe qui, s'était envolé. Il n'y avait plus qu'une peur sans nom. Une peur sans nom, et un regard éteint, où la moindre lueur de vie semblait évanouie. Le cœur de Remus se serra devant ce gamin. S'il n'avait pas perçu son souffle léger soulevant sa bien maigre poitrine, Remus aurait pu croire que Malefoy était mort… à la manière d'un malheureux ayant reçu un baiser du détraqueur, il semblait si vide, si lointains, si… différent…

_« Non… »_

Un murmure, un signe de vie, une bien faible protestation. Il ne voulait pas aller avec celui qui était responsable de son état. Il ne voulait pas ! Il tenta de se débattre, mais ce fut peine perdue. Face à son corps amaigri, les gardiens n'eurent aucun mal à le maîtriser en raffermissant seulement leur prise sur son poignet, au point de le faire grimacer de douleur. Le cœur de Remus se serra, et le sourire qu'il affichait un peu plus tôt s'effaça. Son regard se fit lointain, mélancolique, alors qu'il comprenait, devant le regard emplit de haine, de mépris, et de crainte du jeune homme. Un regard qui autrefois était fier, indomptable, mais qui aujourd'hui avait perdu de son arrogance. S'il tentait vainement de laisser paraître une once de la froideur qu'il avait su posséder, lupin n'était pas dupe : les iris ne reflétaient plus qu'une crainte incommensurable, si grande, qu'elle ne cachait qu'une résignation terrifiante… voire une certaine soumission.

_« Ta gueule, malefoy ! »_

Un coup derrière la tête du jeune homme qui fit s'abaisser son visage, laissant retomber ses cheveux graisseux devant ses traits fins. Mais, malgré tout, il ne répondit pas à ses gardiens. Et cela, plus que son état physique, alarma Remus. Il voulait de nouveau entendre l'impertinence de ce maudit sang pur, ses jérémiades incessantes et ses remarques acerbes à longueur de journée. Il voulait le voir de nouveau espérer. Il ne voulait plus le voir craindre…

_« Drago Malefoy, vous êtes désormais sous la responsabilité de M. Remus J. Lupin, et ce jusqu'à la date de votre procès auquel vous êtes tenu d'assister. Tout usage de la magie vous est interdit, de même que tout déplacement hors de Londres et que toutes tentatives de… »_

Remus n'écoutait déjà plus les paroles du directeur du département. Il reposa juste ses yeux sur Malefoy, attendant qu'il relève la tête. Un pâle sourire ironique flottait sur les lèvres gercées du serpentard, comme si la situation avait pu l'amuser par ce qu'elle avait de grotesque et d'insencé. Etre sauvé par celui qui l'avait perdu, comme ne pas rire de ce coup du sort ? Puis, comme s'il avait sentit le regard du loup-garou le brûler, le jeune homme se redressa un peu, autant que la position dans laquelle les gardiens le maintenant le permettait, et fixa un court instant son ancien professeur, avant de détourner les yeux, trop vite, assurément.

Et là, il comprit…

A l'instant même où il revit le visage pâle de Malefoy, son corps si mince décharné par les mauvais traitements et son emprisonnement, Remus compris qu'il n'avait pas fait un mauvais choix...

Et Il eut la certitude que, son "mauvais coup de gamin", n'en était plus un...

* * *

Une petite review ? ( yeux du chat potté) ?

Prochain chapitre trés centré sur Remus et Dray! ( miam!XD)


End file.
